Cruelty, that driving crazy
by heredia
Summary: Mother of Sephiroth was brutally killed before his eyes but his bad luck wasn t finished with this he grown sad and quiet because of that -gang of Zack and Aerith making fun of him and don t leave him alone despite him was already hurted by that was did with his mother but they don t care and continue harass him.One day he can t take it anymore...


Warning :1) hard Zack and Aerith bashing. So if you have some sympathy to them just don` t read and don`t sent me some crap like: "how you can write such things about such good persons?" Personally I don`t think they good people because their words "wings symbolize monsters" and "normal the best" remind me of how was treated Lucy, Mariko and some other poor innocent girls of "Elfen Lied" for being different and don`t tell me they deserved it – Lucy was mistreated long before they get know about her power,2) rated only for themes like mental trauma,revenge and suicide so if you want get some boner you must read other stories for not getting disappointed - personally I think this story should be rated pg-13 but it seems that this resource too much strict with ratings

Autor`s note: Story inspired by guro- manga that `s name I can` t remember. In that manga was story about girl who was forced to watch killing of her mother and give her remains to butcher. When I read that manga I remember story of Jenova and Sephiroth because the state of Jenova remind me of the way that was happened to woman of that manga and I cannot imagine the pain that was endured by Sephiroth when he saw his long lost mother in such state it` s one from many reason why I` m hate when someone call Sephiroth psycho . If you would lived with such cruel father like Hojo, being mistreated by everyone only because you get unusual appearance as result of experiments, that was endured on you and you would everytime dreaming that kind mother come and rescue you and then found her dismembered - would you be kind to someone who you believe blaming for this? I hate when someone called him psycho only because he killed the ones who he belive guilty in that was happened to his mother and it`s not like he had reasons to love humans - just remember that said Zack - he said "wings symbolize monster" it`s remind me how Lucy from "Elfen Lied" was treated for having horns. After this words of Zack I was sured that Sephiroth was treated just like Lucy.- Why someone think that Lucy and Sephiroth should love the ones who threat them like this? I hate when someone call them crazy -crazyness it`s not desire to kill everyone who hurt you like was hurted Sephiroth and Lucy craziness it`s love to someone who hurt you like was hurted Sephiroth and one more reason why I`m write this it`s because in Nibelheim when Zack asked Sephiroth about his family and Sephiroth answer that his mother die Zack not even said «sorry» or "it`s sad". I wonder how anyone think that Zack is nice after this?The only thing that he said to him it`s:" normal soldier what about you?". When he said this I was like: "why the fuck you cared, stupid bitch". If I was Sephiroth I would beat shit out of him for this words. Zack should be grateful that Sephiroth so kind to him

Disclaimer: if I would own this game –life of Sephiroth wouldn`t be such suck and Zack would pay for that he did to Sephiroth( for calling him freak, for killing his friends e. t. c.)

They killed my mother before my eyes they not just kill her. At first they cut off her hands and did other things that I`m try not to remember. I want stop them but she said that I` m shouldn` t do this because if I would try to rescue her I can` t manage it anyway and with me would be the same that with her. My kind, loving mother – she, while being such mutilated, still cared about me. Then they kill her - her who was so kind to me. - Why don`t they did it with you why her and not you? They take away the light of my life and left me you? why they tormented innocent woman and such creatures like you live peacefully without fear? they gather her remains and told me to give them to butcher. Your slut it`s the one with whom it should be happened - not with my kind and soft mother. After that you dare to whining about quick and painless death of your slut. I hate you even more than I hate the ones who did this with my mother. My life was constant pain I`m suffered from that they did with my mother and from your habbit to harass me and call me not normall. If being normal means to be like you I guess it was more like compliments. Now you decide to finish my nerve completely you dare to whining about that I`m stabbed your bitch with knife. You not know yet that I` m the one who did this - you always thinked that I` m wuss. You not know yet that I` m here and saw like you whining. This slut said "you bitch just like your mother" - with such pleasure I sent my fist into her jaw and drug her ugly face upon ground of course it`s nothing compared with that was did with my mother but I`m heared steps so I had to acting quicly - I didn`t want this bitch will survive. For my joy, the one who come here it was you. Expression on your face was priceless but of course, it`s nothing compared to that this bitch force me to feel with her fucking words from her fucking mouth and with that you force me to feel with your whining over this bitch in my range of hearing. I cannot save my mother but at least I can do with you that was did with with her. I can do to you the things that deserved by you - not by my mother. After this it would be easy for me. I`m always was weak. Now it will changed I will prove that I` m worth and I can go to my mother with clean soul, deserved her embrace, get revenge on the ones who contempt her and me. Shinra take away from me the one who was kind to me. They take away light of my life and leave pieces of shit like you but I will fix it - you will gone as well and I will meet my mother. I`m will have her again and you will be gone. Everything will be changed - everything will be good.

Normal POV:

On the next day there was found three dead bodies: body of stabbed woman, body of dismembered man and body of the guy with slitted throat. Investigation stated that he kill these two and then commited suicide." killings and suicide he is psycho" said one policeman about this situation "you shouldn` t say this" said other policeman "why?" "this guy Sephiroth was only survivors from Hojo family. His father was involved with shinra. You know this gang who was busing with kidnapping and slavery?" "yes I` m hear about this but that it had to do with that Sephiroth did?" "Shinra was angry on Hojo they think he want leave them. In case to protect his wife and son from shinra he left his family but it was too late -shinra already knew about his family. They kill his wife and forced Sephiroth to watch. Their own perversity was the one that fail them - they think that forced him to watch killing of his mother it`s not enough so they gather her remains and told him sell this to butcher. This butcher already had cases when police harass him for some from meat that he get was meat of human. He was drugged on investigation` s experiment so often that he was getting able to saw difference between human` s meat and usual meat. When he admit that meat that was given to him by Sephiroth it` s meat of human he wasn` t cruel enough to blame little Sephiroth so he just ask him from there he get this meat. Sephiroth answered. Butcher calling police. Members of Shinra was catched and executed but of course it`s not comfort Sephiroth enough. He was grow gloomy sad and queit. This two Zack and Aerith always making fun on him for this. I` m sure one day they did something that cannot be forgiven because they don` t leave him alone even though he already was hurted by that was did with his mother but these heartless creatures don`t care and continue harass him. They not better than Shinra I` m glade that they killed". "Why you protect Sephiroth, officer Rhapsodos?" "I`m not protect him i just mean that you shouldn`t judge anyone without know enough about him, officer Hewley".


End file.
